Missing You
by XxfallingdeeperXx
Summary: This takes place when Olivia leaves for a new partner, and how Elliot copes without her. And Dani already left, so that she wolf isn't there to ruin E/O time. But who will ruin it?


Missing You

This is basically the point in which Olivia has left for a new partner, and Elliot is trying to cope with it. Also, Dani has already left too, so we don't need to worry about her sorry little ass ruining E/O quality time. Alright?

Taking deep breaths, after making the 7th call to Olivia, Elliot rocked back and forth on his stool at the St. Ana Bar at 14th street. The music in the backround played "Neon Moon" by Brooks and Dunn. "Another shot of scotch?" the bartender asked. "Yeah." he sighed deeply. He wasn't drunk yet, but he wanted to be. Just to see if he could get mirages of her sitting across from him, smiling her bright smile. A woman sat next to him, about his age, he assumed, but she looked about 10 years younger. She smiled at him when he glanced at her. She took a sip of wine the bartender had given her and still stared at him over the glass. He looked the other way, hoping that she wouldn't try to talk to him. But, he heard her soft breathing and then a tap on his shoulder. He turned, pretending he had just noticed her. "Hey there handsome. Can I buy you a drink? It looks like you could use one." He couldn't turn down a free drink so he nodded and grinned. She called a bottle of Blue Moon for him and passed it over. "You have a heartbreak?" she asked. He looked up surprised. "I guess you could say that." he admitted. She shrugged. "Go figure. Love sucks." He breathed out quickly, which probably could've been taken as a laugh, and she took it as one. "I just broke up with my boyfriend, Jonah. What about you?" He took another swig. "She left me." She took in a breath through her teeth, feeling pity. "Sorry. Did ya love her?" That question made him grow silent. He didn't know exactly what to say. But he knew what the truth was so he just said it. "I realized I did......"

"So do you think that Jacob was really at that party last night?" Porter asked. Olivia was dazing, looking down and feeling depressed. She didn't even touch the food on her plate, and she truly felt like crying. Porter cocked his head and stared at her. "Olivia?" he asked, snapping his fingers. "What?" she looked up at him. "Jacob-party-there?" he continued picking up on the subject. "Oh yeah, we should ask him?" He closed his eyes and shook his head. "Olivia, what's wrong? I know something is bothering you." She looked the other way, afraid to meet his gaze. "I just....miss....my partner." Porter groaned, obviously annoyed. "Jesus! It's like you were intimate with the guy! Why is he so awesome?!" She was silent, and then she stood up for him. "He is an amazing guy! You're not even half the man he is! He's intelligent, handsome, funny, sweet, sensitive, and a great friend." Porter stared at her in awe. "You know what? Screw that I ever said anything. If you're not gonna eat anything, I'll pay the bill, and lets just leave! No need to PMS." She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, angry and hurt. She heard the radio playing, "Come Back to Me" by David Cook. She imagined that was exactly what Elliot was feeling. She shook her head, looked down, grabbed her coat, and walked out the door with Porter.

Elliot and the woman, who he found that her name was Ashley, stood there outside the bar and were silent. She looked up at him, staring at his beautiful crystal blue eyes. She smiled, and motioned to kiss him, but what she had found out so far, she decided it was better to leave it be. And to show his appreciation, he hugged her. He really needed one as a matter of fact, and he felt so much better when he got it. It was supposed to only go that far, but about 3 hours later, Ashley ended up in bed with him. He asked to split some wine at his apartment, and things got a bit out of hand. Elliot assumed he was sleeping, because the next thing he knew, he was woken up by Ashely who looked a little angry and sad. "Who the hell is Olivia?" she spoke a little too loud. "What?" he replied. He didn't know how she found out. He didn't have any pictures except in a slideshow on his computer, which was turned off. "You were talking about her in your sleep?" His eyes widened. "I was?" She lowered her glare. "Sure sounded like it. 'Olivia, Olivia. I'm coming. Olivia. Olivia.'" Ashley turned with a hmmph, and got dressed. "I just lost my virginity, protected, to a guy who's in love with someone else." Without a word, she stomped out. "Don't call me." He sat up, his elbows lifting him up. He fell back on his pillow and rubbed his eyes. He blinked, and turned to turn on his radio. Ironically, "My Best Friend" by Tim Mcgraw came on. "You're more than a lover, there could never be another to make me feel the way you do. Oh, we just get closer. I fall in love all over, everytime I look at you. And I don't know where I'd be without you here with me, life with you makes perfect sense...you're my best friend."

"Well, yes I do like him." Olivia replied as she stared at Porter. "No, are you in love with him?" he asked. Her eyes widened and she froze. "Well....uhhhhh...I guess....." Porter smirked and mimicked her. "Well....uhhhh....I guess nothing! You so love him!" She hit him in the arm. "Well, he's handsome and sweet, and intelligent. He's amazing. I couldn't help it." He rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Now that you got it off of your chest, can you focus on the task at hand please?" She nodded at looked at the file. "Umm....first, can I make a call?" she suddenly asked as she got up. "Calling your baby?" Porter teased. She ignored him and dialed Elliot's number. At first, there was no one answering, so she freaked and hung up and then called again. She did this about 4 times until Porter almost yelled, "Come on!" She closed it and walked with him. "Did he answer?" he asked again, sounding curious. "No....he didn't." She seemed upset so he was quiet for a while. She felt a little lonesome. And so did Elliot. He was sitting at his desk, staring at Olivia's empty chair. "She'll come back eventually." Finn assured him as he patted his shoulder. Cragen came out and noticed his sadness. "Are you sure you don't want another partner?" he asked. "No one can replace her." he sighed as he rested his chin on his knuckle. He went back into his office, as Elliot softly tapped his pen against the table. He remembered he had almost cried last night after Ashley left. "Its like I keep losing people."

With another suspect down the drain, Olivia and Porter were stuck in the case. They couldn't figure out who had raped Annabel Roots, 14 years old. The only suspects were her brother and her ex Jacob, who still wouldn't talk to them. And obviously, Olivia kept getting sidetracked about Elliot. "Alright, do you want to visit him or keep daydreaming about him?" To say the least, she was surprised. She wasn't thinking and didn't realize she could do those kinds of things. "I....well....yes I do." She frantically nodded and almost dragged him to his car to go visit him. "Drive." she almost yelled. He pressed down on the gas and drove. They both waited as the Friday traffic dragged on. The pressure that Olivia was holding on to the seat would have made dark red marks on anyone. As soon as they stopped at Elliot's apartment building, Porter hardly even had time to tell her to make it quick as she sped out the doorway. She snuck in behind another woman who was coming in. She wanted to surprise Elliot. Make him almost drop dead with a heartattack or at least run up and wrap her in a hug. She couldn't wait for the elevator so she ran up the stairs, breathing heavily. She finally saw his apartment number: 4B. She knocked rapidly, praying he was home. Her heart fluttered as she heard soft footsteps walk and undo the chain lock. The doorknob jiggled and opened. His muscular figure stared back at her, having the same surprised expression as her. Her impulse forced her to automatically throw her arms around him and hug him, feeling the heat flow off of his body. He whispered "Liv" like he couldn't believe she was there and the force of her affection made him fall backwards onto the floor.

They both laughed and looked deep into eachother's eyes. Elliot felt his throat go dry. He was feeling her warm skin against him, remembering how he realized what he felt for her. He just couldn't believe she was back. And they both had the same reaction, and hesitated, and their lips met softly and slowly. He felt her shaking, her lips quivering like she was going to cry. They stared at eachother with a burning passion in their eyes, as Olivia placed her hand on his cheek. But Elliot got up, taking her hand. He quickly smiled and they turned at opposite directions, as if nothing had happened. Then she was about to turn, and ask what had happened, but he turned at the exact same time and pulled her into his arms and hugged her tightly. "Olivia, I missed you." He sounded like he was going to cry, so she held him. "I missed you too, El. I'm here now though." She felt his warm breath against the nape of her neck. They were silent, a little timid of what happened. "Liv.......I love you." The words she had been waiting eleven years for had finally been said. But she just couldn't believe it. "W-what?" she stuttered. He turned. "I know, that was the reason you left in the first place, but I mean it. I couldn't stop thinking about you every day. I cried and drank for you. I'd do anything for you. But I mean it when I said I love you." She smiled and pressed her nose against his. "I promise I won't run this time." He kissed her again, grinning from ear to ear. His hands moved to her waist, touching the skin between her sweater and jeans. His warm fingers felt amazing to her, hoping this moment would last forever. She reluctantly pressed her tongue into his mouth. She ran her fingers through his hair, his lips now kissing her nose, her forehead, and neck.

Olivia instantly felt a little timid of what was happening. "Wait...Elliot, I don't think we should-" He smirked. "I'm sorry, its a lot to process. I'm just really glad you're back." She bit her lip and sighed. "Well, not exactly. I'm still in the middle of a case with Porter. I can't come back to the station just yet." Kissing her nose softly, he touched her hand and entwined his fingers with her. He was disappointed, but he didn't want her to see it. He hugged her again. "Alright." He grinned again and nuzzled her neck. "I'll see you then." Once she left, he fell back in his couch. "What the hell just happened?" he thought to himself. "Are we....an item or something?" Thoughts raced through his mind, then a smile spread across his face. He tasted the imprint of Olivia's lips, thinking it felt like heaven. And he couldn't wait to taste them again. And he really wanted to hear her angelic voice, hoping it was soon. Meanwhile, Olivia fell into the passenger seat beside Porter. "So, how'd it go?" he grinned, noticing her bright smile, and her biting her lip. She had her eyes closed, trying to put the memory of them kissing in her head to keep forever. "Perfect." she smiled. "Just perfect." He softly elbowed her. "What happened?" She looked down, shaking her head. "Nothing.....or something......just maybe I kissed him." She looked over to see his expression: sad and shocked. "Oh.....well did he kiss back?" he rubbed the back of his neck. Her head cocked. "Well, yeah. Or I wouldn't be so happy. What's wrong?" She put her hand on his shoulder. "Nothing....well something. I didn't think he would tell you he loved you back." She became confused. "Why do you care? You're the one who kicked my ass to come over here. I wanna thank you for that." He sighed. "I don't know. I've become close with you Olivia. A little too close. I....I've fallen for you." He looked over, and the next thing she knew, his lips were on her cheek. (Stupid Porter.)

Shock came over her, feeling her cheeks go red. Porter stared into her eyes, half-smiling. "Porter, you've just added something for me to think about it....I'll call you later. I'm gonna get a ride from Elliot." She got out and stared at his sad puppy-dog face as he drove away. She sighed and rubbed her eyes, just incase she was about to cry. She buzzed in and the door immediately opened. She ran upstairs and Elliot was already waiting outside his apartment. "Hey." he grinned. "That didn't take so long." She stifled a laugh and rested her hand on his shoulder. "Yeah, well I don't have to leave that soon. But I do need a ride. Remember where I live?" He grinned and sighed. "By heartbeat blindfolded." They both laughed and walked down the stairs and to his car. He opened the door for her. And when she motioned to get in, he pulled her back by the waist and kissed her. She squeezed her eyes shut, her heart aching. He stopped and looked into her eyes. "What is it?" She didn't want him to know, straining not to cry. She just made up a lie, as to not hurt him. He lifted her chin. "Tell me, girl." She smiled at his fragile touch. "I know you don't really love me..." Nothing could have killed her more inside than what she just said, but she couldn't bear to tell him she loved another man. Not when something she had always dreamed about happened to her. "What? Of course I-" Elliot got closer to her with big gleaming eyes. "No....you're just telling yourself that because I've left and its just another reason for me to stay..." It might have looked like she was lying through her teeth, but he still believed it. "No, 'Liv I could never...I thought..." He looked down, and for the first time, Olivia actually saw Elliot crying.

Tears fell down his cheek, his nerves popping out of his neck. He cupped his face in his hands, and she heard soft sobs coming from him. Nothing would have ripped her heart more than to see the strongest man she had ever met break down over her. She wanted to kiss him again, hold him close to her. But it was the only thing she could do to keep him from ending up worse. He wiped his tears away, sniffing and not saying anything as he turned the key in the ignition. She couldn't take it anymore, and she was dying to kiss him full on the lips, not even caring if he let go of the wheel. They weren't even a few miles away from her apartment until she almost yelled suddenly, "Stop the car!" Elliot obeyed and screeched the car to a halt. She instantly opened the door and walked the opposite direction. She didn't even have any idea where she was going. She would probably end up in a bar somewhere, attempting to get drunk to forget about it all. But Elliot didn't even sit there in his car, he didn't drive away. He ran after her. "Liv wait!" Before she could even try to run faster, he managed to grab her arm. She strained to move but he pulled her into a hug. He rubbed her back and she felt his lips against the top of her head. "Please don't leave me again, Liv." Tears finally streaked down her cheeks, wrapping her arms around him and kissing him tenderly. "I won't El...I promise..."

She left Elliot driving away as she promised she would never hurt him again. She ended up walking to her apartment and calling Porter. "Hey gorgeous." he greeted. "Porter, we need to talk." He agreed and said he would be there in a few minutes. Just like he said, about 10 minutes later, she heard him knocking on her door. "Miss me?" he smiled as she opened the door. She was itching to say no, but she had manners so she simply grinned. They sat down on the couch. "Porter, we've only been partners for a while, and I have grown close to you....but I don't love you." Porter's expression turned blank. "W-what?" She sighed. "I know what it feels like. Wishing for someone to love you unconditionally. But its not me, Dean. You can find someone else....I love Elliot. More than anything." Then she saw Porter's eyes fill with tears. She could only handle one guy crying for one day. She hugged him tightly. "But you'll always be my friend Porter." He smirked. "Alright. Bye beautiful." He kissed her cheek softly and turned and left. She sat there on the couch for 5 minutes until she was sure he was gone. Then she got her house keys, and drove over to Elliot's apartment. Then she saw him outside, sitting on the porch with a sad expression. She smiled and walked up to him. "What are you doing out here?" she asked, smiling. He looked up with big eyes. "El-" she began but he put his finger to her lips. "Olivia, I do love you. No matter what anyone else thinks. In my heart, I know I love you. And I always will." She wrapped her arms around his neck and laid her head against his chest. "I know. And I love you. And nothing will ever change that." He gently placed another kiss on her lips, freeing his tongue to explore her mouth. It tickled to her, so she started to giggle. He looked at her funny, and she kissed him again. "God I missed you El....."

Eh? What do you guys think? Awesome? Great? Excellent? Or the worst thing you've ever read? Well whatever you think. REVIEW!!!!!! Love you all, Babybel (thats my nickname that everyone calls me in PA.)


End file.
